Master of Thieves
by Todd186
Summary: A letter was sent to the wrong address speaking of a sinister plan to take out the entire city of Paris and to steal the sacred book of theives. That wrong address belonged to Sly Cooper. He plans to stop the plan but soon finds that things are not right.
1. Introduction

_**Master of Thieves**_

_**Introduction**_

The raccoon peered around the building. Seeing the coast clear, he gripped his cane and dashed down the alley. The sound of a trashcan falling on its side sent the raccoon into high alert mode. A light came around the corner and the raccoon quickly latched onto a water pipe that ran up the building closest to him.

He scaled a few feet and then stopped, waiting to observe the source of light. A bull in ragged clothes holding a flashlight was knocked into the mouth of the alley. The bull fell on its chest and let out a sigh.

The raccoon still didn't move, waiting to see if the one responsible for shoving the bull into the alley would come around. He knew it was a risky move, but one he was willing to take. Besides, he had only met one person in his entire life that could knock a bull into an alley with one shove. But it couldn't be who the raccoon thought. There was no way.

After another minute of waiting, the raccoon decided that the person who shoved the bull would not show up and began scaling the water pipe all the way. Halfway up, the raccoon heard another sound. The sound of a bench or some wooden structure breaking.

He stopped, glad he was still concealed in the shadow of the building opposite. After several moments, the raccoon began to scale the pipe again, this time increasing his speed. Something was going on and he didn't want to be around when it happened.

At last, the raccoon reached the top of the water pipe and the roof of the building. He latched off and once again heard another sound, this time an explosion. The raccoon had had enough guessing and was ready to investigate, besides, you can't pull off a heist with death around every corner. Regardless if he had before.

But now times were different. Before he had friends to protect him. Now he had only himself. Sometimes he missed his friends. But then he reminded himself of what they truly were. Liars and traitors. He could never go back. Plus, he wouldn't even know where to begin looking.

The raccoon reached into his pocket, cleverly hidden in case he--the thief-- became prey to another thief. He pulled out a blue and silver object. It looked almost like a set of binoculars but not quite. Instead of having two lens, there was only one and there were indentations for the object to rest on the nose and another dent just above it, to show the separation of the eyes.

The raccoon placed the object in front of his face and pressed a button on the side, opening the lens and starting up the piece of technology. His finger found the scroll and turned it, zooming in on certain areas and zooming out on others.

After several moments of scouting the area for potential threats to the operation, the raccoon closed the device and shoved it in his pocket. Just then, a dart passed by his neck, missing him by a centimeter as he turned. Instead of hitting the raccoon, the dart hit the base of a wobbly satellite. The dart knocked it off it's hinges and it went over the edge of the building, dragging wires from the roof with it.

The wires were stronger than anyone would have assumed because as the satellite fell it dragged wires with it. But that wasn't what amazed the raccoon. The wires were pulling up the top layer of the roof.

Cracks ran toward the raccoon's position as the wires tore up more of the roof. He had just enough time to look behind him and see where the dart had come from before he jumped upon the wires and took a ride.

In the distance, the raccoon could vaguely make out the outline of a wheelchair and the occupant seemed to have a green pigment. At least that was what the shine of the moon on the back of the chair occupant's head gave off. But the outline of the dart sender was not what shocked the raccoon. It was when the sender jumped backwards and off the building. Not only could someone in a wheelchair be unable to make the chair jump, but they also couldn't create a blast from underneath the seat making them glide down to safety.

"It can't be." The raccoon said to himself as he jumped on a wire and slid on it until it came to the edge of the building, at which time he gripped a wire hanging down and swung forward, releasing his hold as the wire swung.

As he fell, the raccoon reached into his pouch tied to his leg and pulled out a disposable parachute. He unfolded it and held onto the strings, beginning to glide down.

The raccoon's feet met the ground he let go of the parachute, letting it fall to the ground. He sprinted down the alley and emerged on the sidewalk of a street, only taking a few moments to get his bearings before he was off again.

As the raccoon turned onto another street, the sound of someone being knocked to the ground came from around the next corner.

_That's enough!_ he thought as he raced toward the sound. As he grew closer, another sound emerged from the corner and the person being attacked was knocked into the street. The raccoon simply stepped over him as he came face to face with the attacker.

"Show yourself!" he yelled into the dark alley.

The attacker did as was told and walked into the light provided by a street lamp. The raccoon knew him as soon as he walked out from the darkness. Only one person had that mask and that figure.

"It's you! It can't be you!" the raccoon shouted at the attacker.

"But it is me… Sly."


	2. Cairo, Egypt Operation: Tomb Raiders

_**1**_

_**Cairo, Egypt**_

_**Operation: Tomb Raiders**_

"Alright everyone, we've got our jobs so let's head out and get this show on the road." Bentley finished as he turned the projector off. He rolled his wheelchair back and loaded up his hidden compartment in his chair full of bombs and anything else he might need. He wasn't about to leave without something, that was a chance he couldn't take. All it took was one thing to go wrong and the heist would be doomed. And if there was one thing he'd learned while examining the architecture in Cairo, it was: if push comes to shove, a well placed bomb should do the trick.

Sly stood up and grabbed his cane, ready for action. He placed a few parachutes in his pouch just in case he needed to jump from someplace high up, he wasn't a big fan of falling down the side of a pyramid.

Murray waited at the door, ready to get in there and do some damage. This was it, the heist the gang had been planning for months. If they failed, they would not only be locked up for life, but they'd probably get a few kicks from Carmelita Fox. Anyone who knew Inspector Fox knew she didn't like it when Sly Cooper's gang went into action right under her nose.

"Go ahead and get a head start, Murray," Bentley said heading toward the door, "We'll be out in a minute. Just be sure to clear out all the guards, we can't risk someone catching on to the operation."

"No problem, little buddy." Murray said in his gruff voice and headed outside.

"Sly, when Murray gives us the heads up, I'll head into the tomb and hack the system. That should get rid of any electric traps and sensors that could threaten this operation. Then you'll head past me, get the ring and we'll get out of there." Bentley briefed Sly again.

"Okay. Do you have any idea if Gigio will show up?" Sly asked.

"He should be scheduled for an opera premier tonight. The chances of hi showing up are slim." Bentley reassured him.

A crackle sounded on Sly and Bentley's ear pieces which caused them to wince then Murray's voice took over. He sounded panicked, "Sly! Bentley! Come in! Something's wrong! Gigio and his minions are creating some sort of portal at the mouth of the tomb! I can't get in without alerting Gigio! Help!"

"Murray, hang on!" Bentley said, speaking into his hidden microphone on his wrist, "Stay where you are and don't make an noise! We'll be there soon!"

"Okay, but they're sort of pushing me into the portal! My feet are burning! HELP!" Murray shouted.

Without another word, Sly and Bentley headed out the door and sprinted toward the tomb. Upon arrival of the tomb, there was nothing there. No Murray, Gigio or minions.

"What…?" Sly wondered as he looked around. He couldn't find a trace of anyone being here at all. "Bentley, what do you think happened?"

"I think it's time for you to start thinking for yourself." Bentley sounded further away then he had been.

"What are you talking about?" Sly turned to look at Bentley but instead was met with a well aimed sleep dart. He began to get dizzy and drowsy, but he wasn't falling asleep. Bentley knew that.

"Now Murray." Bentley said and Murray crashed a chair over Sly's head definitely knocking him out.

The last thing Sly saw before he blacked out were the faces of his best friends watching him go down, a sinister look in there eyes.

As Sly began to stir, so did Gigio. Sly rested on his elbows, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He seemed to be in some inner sanctum. It reminded him of the inner sanctum of the Cooper Vault.

Sly's eyes focused on Gigio who began to stand up. He still hadn't spotted Sly. This was a perfect time to sucker punch him, but he couldn't find his cane anywhere. Then Sly remembered Bentley and Murray knocking him out. Those traitors!

God only knew where they were now. Judging from Bentley's recent experience in camera technology, they could possibly be watching everything Sly was doing via Bentley's computer.

With no cane to aide him, Sly used his natural weapons. A knee to Gigio's jaw knocked him back, and a fist to his chest sent him flying over the edge of the floor. That was when Sly noticed that he was standing on a platform surrounded by a deep mote-like ditch. It was no doubt a trap that the ancient Egyptians had created to stop tomb raiders. The raiders would enter the room from an opening high up and then fall onto the platform or into the ditch. Either way, they would be trapped and eventually die.

Sly looked around, trying to find a way out. He walked around the edge of the platform and found a round object bouncing against his leg in his pouch. He reached inside and found one of Bentley's bombs.

He turned the device over in hands several times. Just then, Gigio's hand grabbed Sly's leg and pulled. He fought back but Gigio was stronger, pulling himself up with every tug.

Finally Gigio pulled himself fully onto the platform and stood in a fighting stance, prepared to finish Sly Cooper.

Sly was on his front still clutching the bomb. After a moment he realized that the device was ticking. When he had fallen, his grip must have tightened and he activated it. He quickly squeezed it again and the ticking stopped.

Slowly, Sly got to his feet. He saw Gigio and then began looking around for a way out again. In a top left corner on the wall to Sly's right, he noticed a block of stones darker than the others. That could only mean that they were further back than the others which meant they could be shoved further back. Chances were that that was the place Bentley and Murray pushed Sly through to get in this chamber.

"So you're the thief that's torn down my factories and taken out so many of my guards? The thief I've wanted to crush between my palms these long hours?" Gigio said.

"Huh?" Sly was snapped out of his searching trance, "Oh, yeah. I'm the thief." he continued examining the block of stones.

"Well now I get my wish. I'll take my time while I beat you into nothing but dust!" Gigio threatened.

Sly didn't make a comment so when Gigio charged toward him he was unprepared. Sly was knocked back and the bomb was activated again. He squeezed the explosive again and the ticking ceased.

Sly pushed with his knees and sent Gigio across the platform.

Sly jumped up and walked over to him. He examined Gigio closely then gripped his collar. "Goodbye." Sly muttered as he shoved Gigio over the edge of the platform.

The screams continued for several moments before the sound of a sharp object piercing through flesh halted Gigio's screaming.

Sly looked over the bomb again before he made his decision. "What have I got to lose?" he said as he pulled back his hand and pitched the bomb at the wall in front of him. It exploded on impact. At first nothing happened, then a brick crumbled which caused other bricks to fall into the gap and that in turn caused even more bricks to fall. Soon bricks were falling forward every which way. Sly was glad he was so thin and could easily dodge oncoming bricks.

After a minute, the entire wall of bricks was either in the ditch or scattered across the platform. In front of Sly was a hall with torches lined along the walls. He sprinted to the edge of the platform and then jumped across the ditch. As soon as his feet met the floor of the hall, Sly began sprinting again.

As he ran down the hall, Sly could vaguely make out the voice of Bentley. "He made it out of the chamber! But that wasn't part of the plan!"

Sly held his wrist to his lips and said, "The plan is aborted."

"Did you hear that, Murray?" a pause, "No, he can't be here. I've got his picture right here! See he's in the hall!" another pause as Bentley thought. "I forgot to take his earpiece and mic off!"

"Bingo!" Sly quipped, exiting the hall. He made a sharp right turn and headed for the moonlight.

"Flip the switch Murray!" Bentley yelled.

The faint sound of a beep sounded in Sly's earpiece. A few seconds later, the hall behind him began to crumble. He sped up but the crumbling foundation was catching up. Sly had just enough time to jump out of the pyramid before the whole thing came crashing down.

"WHAT? But that's not possible! All my calculations led me to believe he wouldn't make it out of there! Even with the bomb, he was supposed to have gotten stuck!" Bentley shouted in outrage.

"You did your math wrong this time, Bentley." Sly said as he started for the safe house.

"Oh no! He's heading toward us! Get ready for a quick escape Murray!" the sound of shuffling and zipping and unzipping was heard in the background.

Sly grew closer to the safe house and as he entered the front door, Bentley and Murray slipped out the back. He noticed that they had left his cane and binocucom. Sly grabbed his cane and shoved the binocucom in his pouch.

He was about to leave and let everything go until he noticed the Cooper Gang card sitting on the desk where his cane had been. It was sitting upright which meant either Bentley or Murray had left him a calling card.

This sent Sly's anger through the roof and soon he was out the back door and sprinting after them. He knew he couldn't knock Murray out with his cane, but he wasn't really worried about him. After all, Bentley was the mastermind behind this betrayal. If Bentley hadn't told him to, Murray never would have thrown the chair at Sly and he wouldn't have been knocked out.

Sly was going to knock Bentley out of his chair and show him how to really betray someone. You don't knock them out and then leave them in rotting pyramid. You don't set them up so they have a good chance of getting killed. You cut all the unnecessary steps and get to it and kill them.

Bentley and Murray jumped over a cliff just ten feet in front of Sly but when he looked over, they weren't there.

After several moments of searching, he sighed and went back to the safe house. He would think things through later.

Sly yawned and grabbed his cane as he stood up. He checked the clock; it read nine-thirty. The sun was up in the sky and when he stepped outside, Sly could feel the Egypt heat overcome him. He fell to his knees, held up only by his cane. He was still weak from the previous day's events.

Sly took a seat on the railing surrounding the back porch of the safe house. He looked out to the horizon and could've sworn he saw the outline of a wheelchair and a hippo.


End file.
